Bad Boys
by Bird Paradise
Summary: Mengejar masa lalu yang tak pernah sanggup untuk di lupakannya. Gadis yang masih polos tentang seperti apa sebenarnya kehidupan . Hanya bertumpu pada majinasinya semata…. Bahwa semua jenis kehidupan yang berputar disekelilingnya selalu terlihat mudah
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Mengejar masa lalu yang tak pernah sanggup untuk di lupakannya.

Gadis yang masih polos tentang seperti apa sebenarnya kehidupan .

Hanya bertumpu pada majinasinya semata….

Bahwa semua jenis kehidupan yang berputar disekelilingnya selalu terlihat mudah.

.

.

.

**Bad Boys**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bad Boys milik Bird Paradise**

**Main Character: **Sabaku Gaara, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino.

**Rated T+**

**Genre: **Romence, Friendship, Drama, Angst, Tragedi, Hurt/Comfort dll.

** Warning **

AU, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Ide pasaran, dan warning-warning lainnya.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim semi kali ini adalah musim semi yang sangat di nanti oleh dua gadis berbeda warna rambut. Terbiasa hidup di di tanah gersang dan bergurun, membuat kedua pasang mata indah itu tak mau berkedip untuk melewatkan pemandangan berwarna cerah sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati.

"_Ne_ Hina-chan, bunga sakura benar-benar indah," gumam gadis berpupil _aquamarine _sambil mengarahkan _handycam_ pada deretan pohon sakura yang berdiri indah di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati.

"Ya, kau benar Ino-chan?" balas gadis bersurai indigo yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Udaranya juga sangat segar, tidak seperti di Suna yang selalu panas," ungkap gadis blonde yang tak henti-hentinya memuji kota yang sekarang mereka tinggali. Ya. Konoha. Sebuah kota berhawa sejuk dengan keindahan alamnya yang terlihat hijau. Bertahun-tahun lamanya kedua gadis cantik itu tinggal di kota kelahiran mereka yang beriklim panas dan kering, membuat mereka merasa tinggal disebuah kota impian seperti surga.

"Apakah sekolah disini juga menyenangkan seperti waktu kita bersekolah di Suna?" Walaupun Suna tidak senyaman di Konoha, tetap saja Ino merasa begitu menyukai masa-masa mereka bersekolah di _Junior School_ di Sunagakure.

"Hem… semoga saja Ino-chan.." Gadis berpupil lavender itu menyunggingkan senyuman untuk sahabatnya.

"Kita harus bahagia di sini. Supaya kita tidak mengecewakan Otou-san dan Inoichi Jii-san," imbuhnya.

"Ya, kau benar Hina-chan, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bersekolah besok." senyuman ceria tersungging dari bibir manisnya.

"Aku juga Ino-chan," timpalnya.

"Ah… kau tidak sabar bertemu dengannya kan Hina-chan? goda Ino sambil terkikik geli. Ia bisa melihat perubahan kulit wajah sahabatnya itu. Kedua pipinya yang nampak merah dan sangat menggemaskan mengundang untuk di cubit.

"A-apa maksudmu Ino-chan?" Hinata mulai tergagap. Karena sahabatnya yang memang jahil itu sudah mulai menggodanya.

"Hah… jangan mengelak Hina-chan, aku bersahabat denganmu sejak kita _pree school_ dulu. Dan jangan pernah lupa, bahwa aku…" ada jeda sejenak. Ino melirik sahabatnya yang tampak semakin memerah pipinya. "tahu semua tentang dirimu… dan mungkin hatimu yang masih belum bisa melupakan si merah itu." ucapnya sambil menunjuk dada Hinata. Gadis bersurai indigo itu hanya diam menunduk. Ucapan sahabatnya barusan memang benar adanya. Ia rela jauh dari keluarganya untuk hidup sendiri di kota asing demi bertemu kembali dengan pemuda yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Dan ia sangat bersyukur karena teman _blonde_nya itu mau menemaninya untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Konoha –tentunya dengan alasan yang berbeda. Kota yang menjadi tempat tinggal pemuda yang selama ini masih mendiami hatinya.

"I-itu tidak benar Ino-chan, aku bertekad melanjutkan studiku di Konoha bukan karena itu." ungkapnya dengan suara yang lirih. Ia masih mencoba menyangkal ucapan sahabatnya yang terbukti seratus persen benar itu.

"Ha..ha.. kau tidak bisa membohongiku Hina-chan, mungkin dengan orang lain bisa, tapi tidak denganku." Ino menyeringai melihat Hinata yang semakin menundukan kepalanya. Melihat Hinata yang nampak menahan malu, akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk membuat Hinata kembali ceria.

"Eh? Hina-chan…di seberang jalan ada kedai es krim, bagaimana kalau kita kesana? Aku yang traktir oke?" katanya dengan suara yang ceria. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Memandang kedai es krim sejenak dan beralih memandang sahabatnya.

"Em, boleh?" Hinata kembali tersenyum. Ino sangat tahu –hal apa yang membuat sahabatnya itu kembali pada _mood-_nya yang bagus.

.

.

.

**Tok. Tok. tok. **

Terdengar beberapa kali ketukan di pintu bercat putih itu. Hinata bergegas membukanya. Dan dihadapannya terlihatlah gadis dengan rambut pirangnya terkuncir rapi model ekor kuda, seragam dengan logo bertuliskan Konoha _Senior High School_ di saku blazernya sebelah kiri. Hanya satu kata yang pantas menggambarkan gadis itu. Cantik.

"_Ohayou_, Hina-chan! Kau sudah siap berangkat kan?" sapanya ceria pada gadis yang terbengong di hadapannya. Mereka memang tinggal di kawasan apartemen elit di Konoha dengan pintu yang saling berhadapan. Tentunya mereka tidak mau tinggal berjauhan mengingat mereka hanya berdua di kota asing ini tanpa saudara yang lain. Karena orang tua mereka yang memang tergolong berpenghasilan tinggi, Hiashi dan Inoichi tidak ingin kedua putri tercinta mereka hidup dengan kekurangan fasilitas dan keamanan yang kurang memadai. Oleh sebab itu, setelah Hiashi dan Inoichi mengetahui kedua putrinya bersikeras untuk bersekolah di luar kota kelahiran mereka –yang tentunya tanpa pengawasan langsung dari orang tua- tanpa pikir panjang kedua orang tua itu langsung membelikan dua buah apartemen mewah untuk putri mereka dengan pintu yang saling berhadapan.

"Ino-chan, kau sangat cantik." kata Hinata yang lebih mirip sebuah gumaman untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi karena jarak mereka berdua yang dekat, Ino bisa mendengar suara Hinata yang lirih itu.

"Benarkah? Bukannya aku selalu terlihat cantik?" jawabnya sambil mengerling.

"Ya, kau benar… sebentar aku ambil tas dulu." Ucap Hinata sambil berlari kecil memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Wah…! Benarkah ini sekolah baru kita Hina-chan? Ini terlihat sangat luas dan besar sekali…" pekik Ino kegirangan. Setelah mereka menaiki bus –tanpa tersesat- selama duapuluh menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Sebuah sekolah menengah atas terbaik di kota itu. Sebuah sekolah baru dan tentunya dengan pengalaman baru yang menyenangkan bagi Yamanaka Ino. Dan sebuah sekolah yang akan mempertemukan Hyuuga Hinata dengan seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat masuk Ino-chan,.. kau tak ingin terlambat di hari pertama kan?" ucapan Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Ino yang menyenangkan.

"Ah! Kau benar Hina-chan, lebih baik kita membaur dengan siswa baru yang lainnya dan segera mencari kelas kita ayo!" jawabnya sambil berlari dan tak lupa ia menggenggam tangan Hinata agar mereka tak terpisah dalam lautan manusia dengan seragam yang sama.

"Woa! Kita sekelas Hina-chan!" pekik Ino girang sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hinata setelah mereka melihat daftar pembagian kelas untuk siswa baru di papan nama.

"I-iya Ino-chan?" balas Hinata dengan suara lembut.

.

.

.

Kelas X-II terletak di lantai tiga gedung yang berlantai lima itu. Hinata dan Ino sangat bersyukur karena mereka tidak perlu tersesat terlebih dahulu untuk menemukan kelas mereka.

"Hina-chan, apa benar rambut merah itu bersekolah disini?" Tanya Ino ketika mereka berdua istirahat dan memutuskan untuk makan di kantin sekolah.

"Eh?" Hinata memerah.

"Hah… sudah kubilang Hina-chan? Kau tak perlu menyembunyikan niatmu itu." Ino terkikik melihat Hinata menunduk sambil menggigiti sedotan minumannya.

"Jadi, kenapa aku belum melihatnya hm?" imbuh Ino kemudian.

"Ehm, a-aku yakin Ino-chan, dia sekolah disini. A-aku sudah mencari tahu semuanya sebelum memutuskan untuk bersekolah disini." ungkap Hinata jujur pada sahabat _blondenya_ itu. Sekarang wajahnya benar-benar memerah.

"Hah… mungkin si menyebalkan itu sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat." jawab Ino. Gadis itu memang tidak menyukai pemuda yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Banyak hal yang membuat Ino begitu anti pada pemuda itu. Salah satunya adalah sikapnya yang angkuh dan pemuda itu sama sekali tidak perah mempedulikan Hinata yang terus mengejarnya. Ino benci. Karena pemuda itu membuat sahabat baiknya itu lemah dan tak pernah berhenti mengharapkan pemuda yang tidak pernah mempedulikannya. Ino tak habis pikir, Hinata cantik. Dulu sewaktu mereka masih bersekolah di _Suna Junior high school_, tidak hanya satu pria yang mengantri untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Namun tidak seorangpun yang mampu menarik hati Hinata untuk berpaling pada pemuda berambut merah –yang sialnya pemuda itu berjarak bermil-mil jauhnya dari mereka dan sama sekali tidak mereka ketahui. Ketika gadis berpupil _aquamarine_ itu sedang sibuk dengan isi pikirannya, tiba-tiba ia bisa mendengar kegaduhan dari sebagian besar penghuni kantin itu.

Dan ketika pandangan matanya tertuju pada Hinata yang duduk dihadapannya -tidak mengalihkan objek tatapannya dari sesuatu- yang entah apa itu dibelakangnya, Ino segera menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dan dengan tatapan yang hampir sama dengan Hinata -terpaku- ia sama sekali tak percaya bahwa pemuda berambut merah yang dulu sewaktu di sekolah dasar sangat menyebalkan baginya, menjelma menjadi seseorang yang terlihat begitu sempurna. Rambut merahnya yang berantakan namun terlihat keren. Kulitnya yang putih, tubuh tegap dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata, hidung mancung ditambah dengan bibirnya yang terkatup namun terlihat sangat menggairahkan. Seragam yang terkesan berantakan itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi 'nilai jualnya'. _Oh shiit! Ada apa denganku ini? _Benaknya menjerit frustasi. Ia berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya kembali sebelum lehernya pegal karena terus-terusan menengok. Dan ketika _aquamarine_ itu menatap Hinata yang bagai kehilangan jiwanya, Ino kembali mendesah. Jangankan Hinata –yang memang begitu mengagumi pemuda itu- sedangkan dirinya saja yang dulunya begitu membencinya, sempat terpesona beberapa detik. Oke dia mungkin memang tampan tapi gadis pirang kuncir kuda itu masih yakin seratus persen bahwa, perangai buruk Sabaku Gaara belumlah berubah.

Sabaku Gaara. Putra seorang konglomerat paling kaya di Sunagakure. Bahkan mungkin diseluruh Jepang. Teman masa kecil Hyuuga Hinata dan Yamanaka Ino. Pemuda yang membuat sahabatnya itu memimpikan untuk satu sekolah lagi dengan pemuda merah itu setelah berpisah selama empat tahun. Mungkin memang salahnya, seandainya Hinata tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sabaku Gaara –yang merupakan sahabat sepupunya Namikaze Naruto- maka gadis itu tidak akan terpaku selama ini pada pemuda yang tidak pernah menganggapnya ada. Putri tunggal Yamanaka Inoichi itu, benar-benar heran pada gadis berpupil _amethyst_ indah itu –kenapa gadis selembut Hyuuga Hinata bisa mencintai Sabaku Gaara yang seperti iblis tanpa perasaan? Sisi manakah dari seorang Sabaku Gaara yang membuat gadis manis itu sama sekali tidak bisa memalingkan hatinya pada pemuda lain? Oh kepala Ino serasa pecah setiap kali otaknya ia gunakan untuk memikirkan –kenapa Hyuuga Hinata bisa jatuh cinta dengan Sabaku Gaara yang seperti itu.

"Hinata? Kau baik-baik sajakan?" tanyanya pada gadis bersurai indigo itu. Sejak kejadian di kantin beberapa saat lalu, Hinata terlihat begitu murung. Tidak ada ekspresi bahagia layaknya seorang yang sudah lama menantikan hari –dimana bisa bertemu kembali dengan seseorang yang sangat di rindukan.

"Y-ya, aku baik-baik saja Ino-chan," jawab Hinata sambil memasukkan buku ke dalam tasnya.

"Kau masih punya banyak kesempatan untuk menemui Gaara. Bukankah sekarang kalian satu sekolah hm?" tukasnya memberi semangat pada Hinata. Ya. Kejadian di kantin tadi, memang membuat Hinata sedih. Pasalnya, pemuda itu sama sekali tak menghampiri mereka atau sekedar menyapa. Sabaku Gaara melihat dua gadis yang terduduk di depan jendela kantin itu. Tapi ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dan kembali sibuk dengan teman-temannya yang terlihat sama menyebalkannya seperti pemuda itu. Ino yakin, bahwa Gaara tidak akan lupa dengan mereka –terutama dengan dirinya- walaupun sudah tidak bertemu selama empat tahun, tapi mereka pernah satu sekolah dan rumah mereka yang berdekatan.

.

.

.

Dua gadis cantik itu berjalan diam di koridor sekolah yang sudah mulai nampak sepi. Hinata masih terus berkelana dengan pikirannya. Ia memang sudah mengira bahwa kejadian seperti di kantin tadi pasti akan terjadi. Tapi ia tidak menyangka dampaknya akan sesakit ini. Tidak. Ia tidak akan menyerah. Ini baru mulai. Dan ia sama sekali belum melakukan apapun untuk menggapai Sabaku Gaara.

"Ino-chan, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kedai es krim yang kemarin?" ucap Hinata memecah keheningan. Senyum manis terpatri di wajah putihnya dengan rona merah alami di pipinya. Ino pun ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat sebelum menggandeng tangan sahabatnya keluar dari gedung sekolah. Senyuman kedua gadis itu mendadak luntur ketika kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu menangkap sosok seorang pemuda bersandar di koridor yang akan mereka lewati. Hinata langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda itu belum bergeming dari tempatnya. Tatapan mata _jade_ yang tajam seakan mampu meremukkan kedua gadis yang mendadak berdiri terpaku.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Gaara." Suara Ino memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Hinata hanya terdiam seakan tidak ada yang mampu ia lakukan. Sedangkan pemuda itu masih belum menanggapi ucapan gadis Yamanaka itu.

"Kukira kau sudah melupakan kami." imbuhnya.

"Hn. Aku hanya ingin menyambut teman lama." ucapnya. Tatapan _jade_ dan _amethyst_ sempat bersirobok selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Hinata memutuskan kontak mata itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian bersekolah disini." imbuhnya dengan suara datar.

"Kami hanya ingin berganti suasana. Konoha sangat nyaman pantas saja kau betah tinggal disini. Benar kan Hinata?" Ia menoleh pada Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata yang dari tadi hanya terdiam, belum mampu mengeluarkan suaranya. Alhasil ia hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai tanda persetujuan.

"Hn. Kau hanya belum lihat sisi buruknya. Sebentar lagi kalian akan menyaksikannya sendiri." ungkapnya. Setelah itu ia langsung meninggalkan dua gadis yang masih terdiam di tempat.

.

.

.

"Ada banyak gadis cantik yang sekarang menjadi _junior_ kita," ungkap seseorang sambil menghisap nikotin.

"Hn, aku belum merasa bosan dengan si rambut cokelat itu," jawab pemuda yang duduk dengan menenggak minuman sodanya.

"Ck, benarkah? ada jeda sejenak, " sejak kapan kau bertahan lebih dari satu minggu dengan seorang gadis eh?" pemuda berambut putih itu terkekeh.

"…"

Melihat tak ada tanggapan dari teman yang duduk disampingnya, akhirnya pemuda bergigi runcing itu mengeluarkan suaranya kembali.

"Aku yakin, kau akan tertarik dengan yang satu ini," ia menyeringai. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengalihkan tatapannya sejenak pada sahabatnya yang kembali menghisap rokoknya. Ia menunggu kelanjutan kalimat itu.

"Ada dua gadis cantik yang merupakan teman lama Sabaku itu. Mungkin…kau bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan mereka," seringaiannya makin lebar. Sedangkan pemuda bermanik obsidian itu hanya terdiam sambil mengamati langit cerah di musim semi. Ya. Bagi pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu, sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Sabaku Gaara adalah hal menarik yang tidak boleh terlewatkan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada lawan bicaranya. Seringaian menakutkan tersungging dari bibirnya yang seksi.

"Secepat itukah kau menemukan informasi tentang mereka," suaranya terdengar berat dan datar tanpa intonasi sebagaimana kalimat tanya pada umumnya.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu tentangku Uchiha?" pemuda itu menyeringai, "bahwa keahlianku selain meniduri wanita adalah pencari informasi yang handal," ia terkekeh menanggapi ucapannya sendiri. Sedangkan Uchiha bungsu itu hanya mendecih dengan tatapan matanya yang hampir selalu terlihat tajam.

.

.

.

Satu minggu sudah mereka bersekolah di Konoha _High School_. Dan dalam waktu yang sesingkat itu, Yamanaka Ino sudah mampu mengambil banyak perhatian siswa-siswi disana. Kepiawaiannya dalam hal bersosialisasi dan juga karena kecantikannya, membuatnya banyak dikenal oleh sesama teman seangkatannya maupun _senpai_nya. Hal itu akhirnya juga berdampak pada Hinata yang selalu terlihat bersama Ino. Walaupun ia terlihat lebih sering diam dan menyembunyikan diri. Hinata tidak suka jika dirinya jadi perhatian banyak orang. Tapi ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu sejak dulu –tepatnya sejak ia berteman dengan Yamanaka Ino yang selalu terlihat ceria, bersemangat dan selalu populer. Tapi bukan berarti tanpa Yamanaka Ino, Hinata tidak akan di kenal banyak orang. Ia cantik walau sedikit pemalu dan cenderung tertutup. Seandainya ia mempunyai sifat seperti sahabatnya, tak ayal ia juga akan mudah dikenal.

.

.

.

Dering bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran telah berbunyi sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Gadis berponi panjang itu masih kelimpungan mencari sahabat _lavendernya_ yang menghilang sejak jam istirahat. Ia sudah beberapa kali ketoilet –tempat yang terakhir kali didatangi Hinata- namun hasilnya nihil. Ia sudah bertanya pada setiap anak yang ia jumpai di koridor. Namun tidak ada yang melihat Hinata. Ia juga sudah mencari ke belakang sekolah dan gudang namun hasilnya sama saja. Ino mulai panik. Ia takut kejadian buruk menimpa sahabatnya yang memang dulu –sewaktu di Suna- sering dikerjai oleh para senpai. Tapi Ino berharap semoga di Konoha akan lain ceritanya. Pikirannya hampir buntu, ketika tiba-tiba terlintas dalam benaknya –satu tempat yang belum ia kunjungi- atap sekolah. Tapi selama ia bersekolah disini –yang baru beberapa hari- Ino dan Hinata belum pernah ke atap. Dan ia tidak tahu jalan menuju ke lantai teratas gedung sekolah megah itu. Dengan semangat, Ino lalu kembali berlari mencari tangga untuk naik kelantai empat. Beruntung, ia bertemu salah satu sisiwi yang belum pulang. Alhasil ia tidak perlu repot untuk mencari tangga menuju ke atap.

.

.

"Hinata-chan! Kau darimana saja? Kenapa sehabis istirahat kau tak masuk kelas lagi? Ino langsung berteriak ketika membuka pintu atap, ia melihat sesosok gadis berambut indigo panjang yang sedang duduk memunggunginya. Gadis _lavender_ itu sontak terkejut ketika mendengar suara keras dari belakang punggungnya.

"Eh? Ino-chan?"

Dengan tergesa, Ino langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hinata.

"Kenapa setelah dari toilet kau tidak kembali ke kelas lagi Hina-chan? Apa kau sekarang jadi suka bolos eh?Aku mencarimu dari tadi dan rupanya kau disini, dan kau sudah berhasil membuat jantungku hampir meledak Hinata," ucapnya bertubi-tubi dengan nafas yang terengah tanpa jeda.

"_Ano, gomennasai _Ino-chan… aku….aku," dengan tertunduk Hinata tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu tadi?" tanya Ino memastikan. Nafasnya sudah mulai teratur kembali. Dengan memainkan dua ujung telunjuknya, Hinata kembali membuka suaranya lagi.

"T-Tadi…um… aku bertemu Gaara-kun," suaranya terdengar begitu lirih.

"Apa?" tidak ada kata lain yang meluncur dari bibir gadis _blonde_ itu. Dengan ragu, Hinata kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. Walaupun sedikit takut karena melihat ekspresi kaget dari sahabat pirangnya tersebut.

"Dia t-tadi menyelamatkanku lagi Ino-chan," pipinya sudah sempurna memerah. Setiap kali nama Sabaku bungsu meluncur dari bibir merahnya -hampir- selalu pipi putih gadis itu akan merona.

"Apakah ada anak kurang ajar yang berani mengganggumu Hina-chan?" tanya Ino antusias.

"Y-ya, tapi tidak-apa-apa Ino-chan" Hinata menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya untuk menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak percaya. Kau selalu mampu menutup-nutupinya, tapi tidak denganku Hina-chan?" ucapan itu penuh penekanan. Sehingga mau tak mau Hinata menceritakan kejadian yang menimpanya tadi.

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

_**..**_

Triiiiing

.

Bunyi bel itu terdengar begitu nyaring dan membahagiakan bagi semua siswa Konoha _High_. Pasalnya, karena energi mereka yang terkuras untuk berpikir, membuat perut mereka kembali meminta diisi.

"Ino-chan, kita makan dikelas saja ya? Aku sudah membuat bekal yang cukup untuk kita berdua," ucap Hinata sewaktu melihat semua teman sekelasnya berebut untuk keluar.

"Ya Hina-chan," jawab Ino dengan senyuman yang tersungging. Dari dulu Hinata memang sering membawa bekal untuk mereka berdua. Ia sangat beruntung mempunyai sahabat yang jago memasak dan baik seperti Hinata. Hinata mulai mengeluarkan bekalnya dari dalam tasnya. Mata _aquamarine_ Ino berbinar melihat berbagai macam hidangan lezat tersaji di depannya.

"Um… Ino-chan, aku ke toilet sebentar. Kau makanlah dulu," kata Hinata sambil berdiri.

"Ya, jangan lama-lama Hina-chan, atau kau tak akan kebagian," canda Ino. Hinata hanya mengangguk diiringi dengan senyuman kecil sebelum ia berjalan keluar kelas.

Setelah ia keluar dari toilet, ia memutuskan untuk ke kantin membeli minuman. Kerena kantin lantai tiga penuh sesak, Hinata memutuskan untuk mencari mesin penjual minuman. Akhirnya ia berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kedekat tangga lantai empat –karena ia pernah melihat mesin penjual minuman disana. Hinata tersenyum senang ketika melihat mesin itu tidak penuh dengan siswa yang ingin membeli minuman. Hanya ada satu siswa yang sedang memasukkan koin ke dalam mesin dan satunya lagi berdiri bersandar pada dinding. Mata siswa yang bersandar pada dinding itu, tidak henti-hentinya menatap Hinata yang berdiri menunduk. Hinata merasa risih ditatap seperti itu.

"Hei Suigetsu! Kau mau _cola _atau teh hijau?" tanya siswa yang sedang berdiri di depan mesin penjual minuman. Yang ditanya hanya menyunggingkan senyuman mengerikan yang anehnya, ia tujukan pada gadis bersurai indigo yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Aku mau yang ini," jawabnya ambigu. Karena si pemuda yang mengajukan pertanyaan tadi merasa bingung, akhirnya ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Ia pun akhirnya ikut tersenyum ketika melihat sesosok gadis berambut panjang yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei, kau murid baru kan?" tanyanya mengabaikan mesin minuman yang sudah berbunyi menandakan minuman yang di beli sudah keluar.

"I-iya…" jawab Hinata dengan menunduk.

"Bisakah kau ikut denganku sebentar? Ada yang ingin kutunjukan padamu," ucap siswa yang bernama Suigetsu itu. Hinata masih diam. Ia sibuk berpikir, tentang sesuatu yang ingin ditunjukan _senpai_nya tersebut. Hinata merasa tidak mempunyai kepentingan apapun dengan para _senpai_ apalagi dengan _senpai_ yang baru pertama kali ia lihat ini.

"Hanya sebentar, dan kau tidak perlu takut padaku. Apa perlu aku memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu hm?" Suigetsu berjalan hingga jaraknya hanya tinggal beberapa langkah dari Hinata yang masih diam mematung. Hinata ragu. Antara mengikuti ajakan _senpainya_ ini atau menolaknya dengan baik-baik. Tapi sekali lagi ia merasa tidak enak jika harus menolak ajakan seseorang apalagi _senpainya_. Akhirnya, dengan mengenyahkan semua pikiran buruknya, Hinata menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bagus," seringaian dua siswa itu makin lebar kala melihat persetujuan dari _kouhai-_nya.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai tiga menuju pintu yang menghubungkan langsung dengan balkon samping lantai tiga. Koridor mulai terasa sepi karena sudah jauh dari ruang kelas. Yang ada hanyalah ruangan seperti gudang dan toilet pria. Hinata mulai merasa takut.

"_Ano.._, _s-senpai_, a-apakah masih jauh?" tanya Hinata dengan suara lembutnya.

"Tinggal satu belokan lagi kita sampai," jawab siswa satunya yang tidak di ketahui namanya.

.

.

.

Pemuda mersurai merah itu sedang bersandar pada pagar pembatas atap sekolahnya. Pemuda berperawakan tinggi tegap, memiliki sepasang mata _jade_ yang indah, berkulit putih dan berparas tampan. Pembawaannya yang tenang dan misterius. Itulah Sabaku Gaara. Kesempurnaan fisik yang ia miliki membuatnya digilai hampir separuh populasi siswi di sekolah elit ini. Seandainya tidak ada saingan terberatnya yang mempunyai fisik sama sempurnanya dengannya dan kepribadian yang hampir sama pula -yang merupakan rivalnya dalam segala hal- mungkin hampir semua gadis di sekolah ini akan menggilainya.

"Gaara, tadi aku melihat si bodoh Suigetsu membawa seorang gadis cantik," ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba mengusik Sabaku Gaara yang sedang menyesap nikotinnya di atap sekolah.

"Hn, kau mengganguku hanya untuk berbicara omong kosong?" jawabnya sarkatik sambil memejamkan _jadenya_ yang tajam. Pemuda yang dianggap Gaara sebagai pengganggu itu hanya terkekeh menanggapi perkataan sahabatnya yang terkenal tajam.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan memberitahumu seandainya yang dibawa Suigetsu bukanlah gadis yang kulihat .…kau temui tempo hari itu,"

Gaara masih terdiam menikmati setiap hisapan rokok di bibir tipisnya. Begitu banyak gadis yang ia temui. Bahkan hampir berbeda tiap harinya. Jadi, ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menanggapi –salah satu gadis yang pernah ia temui dibawa pria lain.

"Ah..! kasian sekali gadis cantik itu. Aku tak menyangka dia akan menjadi korban si gigi runcing itu atau malah mungkin saja Sasuke," pemuda itu menyalakan rokok yang sudah bertengger di bibirnya. Gaara sama sekali tidak merespon-

"Gadis berambut hitam panjang dan terlihat begitu polos. Dia adalah murid baru, jadi mungkin belum tahu siapa sebenarnya si gigi runcing itu yang bisa kapan saja 'mencabik-cabiknya'."

-sampai ia mendengar kelanjutan kata-kata sahabatnya yang sekarang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Gaara. Reflek ia membuang puntung rokok yang masih separuh itu. Pandangan matanya terlihat begitu tajam.

"Brengsek," ia mendesis. Setelah itu, ia segera membuka pintu atap dengan begitu kasar. Meninggalkan sahabatnya yang hanya menyeringai melihat tingkah laku seorang Sabaku Gaara yang tidak biasa.

.

.

.

Hinata terlihat bingung, ketika ia sudah menjejakkan kakinya di balkon lantai tiga.

"_S-senpai_, tidak ada siapapun disini,"kata Hinata dengan suara lembutnya. Suigetsu yang berdiri di depan Hinata hanya menampakkan seringaiannya.

"Tenangla Hinata-chan, sebelum kau bertemu dengannya… bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang sebentar?" tanya pemuda berambut _silver_ itu. Hinata membulatkan manik _pearl_nya. Ia tidak tahu kalau _senpai-_nya ini sudah mengetahui namanya dan juga mulai merasa takut dengan maksud kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu. Ia bukanlah gadis bodoh yang tidak mengerti apa makna dari kata-kata itu.

"Maaf,_ senpai_….kalau sudah tidak ada urusan lagi, a-aku akan pergi," ucap Hinata sambil berbalik. Namun tiba-tiba tangan Suigetsu menahannya.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja Hinata-chan, setidaknya…" Suigetsu memberikan jeda. Ia menarik Hinata mendekat. "berikan aku sebuah ciuman" bisiknya tepat di telinga Hinata. Sontak Hinata langsung mencoba melepaskan tangannya.

"L-lepaskan tanganku _s-senpai_,"Hinata berusaha memberontak. Namun cengkeraman Suigetsu makin mengerat. Ia juga sudah mencondongkan wajahnya mendekati wajah Hinata yang terus menghindar.

.

BRAAAK

.

Pintu di belakang mereka menjeplak terbuka dengan suara keras. Karena kaget, seketika Suigetsu melepaskan cengkeramannya pada tangan Hinata. Tiga pasang mata itu, saling berpandangan dengan tiga tatapan mata yang berbeda. Hinata dengan tatapan bahagianya mengetahui siapa yang datang menolongnya. Suigetsu dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan ketakutan karena ia tahu, pemuda yang sekarang sedang menatapnya tajam itu, bukanlah lawannya. Dan satu pasang mata dengan tatapan tajam menakutkannya yang sanggup mengintimidasi siapaun lawannya. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat. Suigetsu terus mundur sampai ia terpojok pada pagar pembatas balkon.

"Sekali lagi kau menyentuhnya, aku tidak akan segan-segan menjatuhkanmu dari sini," ucapannya yang terkesan datar namun mampu meremangkan bulu kuduk bagi siapaun yang mendengarnya. Ia mencengkeram kerah baju seragam Suigetsu sampai pemuda itu merasa tercekik. Sedangkan Hinata ditempatnya, memandang kedua orang itu dengan tatapan ketakutan. Ia takut pemuda bersurai merah itu menjatuhkan mangsanya. Mengingat pagar pembatas itu yang hanya sebatas pinggang orang dewasa.

"Apa Sasuke yang menyuruhmu?" tanya Gaara dengan nada yang sama.

"…" tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Suigetsu. Akhirnya Gaara hanya mendecih setelah melepaskan cengkeramannya. Ia langsung menarik tangan Hinata untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Dan sebelum keluar, sekali lagi ia menghadiahkan Suigetsu dengan tatapannya yang mematikan.

Hinata hanya diam mengikuti Gaara yang terus mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya. Koridor sudah sepenuhnya sepi karena kegiatan belajar mengajar yang sudah mulai. Namun entah mengapa Hinata sedang tidak ingin kembali ke kelasnya. Ia ingin mengikuti Gaara kemanapun pemuda itu membawanya. Sampai akhirnya, Gaara membuka sebuah pintu di lantai lima. Itulah atap sekolah yang menjadi tempat favorit Gaara untuk menyendiri. Gaara langsung melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Hinata setelah ia bersandar pada pagar pembatas. Ia kembali mengambil sebungkus rokok dari saku celananya. Angin berhembus menyapu rambut merahnya yang berantakan. Namun semua itu malah membuatnya semakin terlihat mempesona. Hinata terdiam tanpa berkedip menyaksikan pemandangan indah yang tersaji dehadapannya. Gaara yang tidak sadar –dirinya sedang dijadikan objek pandangan bagi gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya- itu terlihat sibuk menyalakan sebatang rokok yang telah terselip di bibirnya yang seksi.

"Kau masih saja bodoh," suara Gaara kembali menyadarkan Hinata.

"Kukira kau sudah semakin pintar setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu," imbuh Gaara kemudian.

"_Gomen ne_ Gaara-kun," sahut Hinata dengan tertunduk.

"Konoha bukanlah kota yang menyenangkan seperti dalam imajinasimu itu. Termasuk sekolah ini. Mulai sekarang jangan percaya pada siapapun sebelum kau tahu siapa mereka," kalimat yang lumayan panjang terlontar dari bibir seorang Sabaku Gaara yang terkenal irit bicara. Hinata merasa sangat senang mendengar kalimat itu. Setidaknya sekarang ia tahu bahwa Gaara masih memperdulikannya. Sejak di sekolah dasar dulu, Gaara lah yang selalu menolongnya setiap kali ia diganggu teman-temannya, walaupun setelah itu ia akan kembali tidak mempedulikan Hinata. Gaara lah yang selalu mengantarnya pulang setiap kali Hinata terluka –entah karena terjatuh atau karena kejahilan teman-temannya, walaupun tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir pemuda itu. Dia memang tidak banyak bicara, tapi ia selalu tahu setiap kali Hinata membutuhkan bantuan. Sejak saat itu, Hinata tidak bisa berpaling dari pemuda bermata _jade _itu. Ia selalu ingin dekat dengan Gaara walaupun Gaara selalu terlihat mengacuhkannya. Sampai pada saat Gaara memutuskan bersekolah di Konoha karena kamauannya sendiri. Tempat yang begitu jauh dari Sunagakure. Hinata begitu kehilangan dan tak sanggup melupakannya walaupun mereka tidak pernah bertemu. Sampai akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk menyusul Gaara setelah menyelesaikan _Junior high school-_nya.

"_Arigatou_, Gaara-kun sudah menolongku," pipinya bersemu merah kala mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Anggap saja itu keberuntunganmu. Aku tidak suka melakukan sesuatu yang sama dua kali,"

Kalimat yang terlontar berikutnya dari bibir yang terus mengepulkan asap tersebut benar-benar membuat hati Hinata berdenyut sakit. Apakah artinya dia tidak akan menolong Hinata lagi apabila terjadi suatu hal yang buruk padanya? Tampa sadar mata bulan itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Melihat reaksi gadis yang berdiri mematung dihadapanya, Gaara mengeluarkan seringaiannya. Ia berjalan mendekati Hinata setelah menginjak puntung rokoknya.

"Kau pikir, aku masih seperti yang dulu? Ingatlah Hinata, aku juga bisa menjadikanmu 'mangsaku' . Jadi jangan pernah berpikir lagi bahwa aku adalah pria yang baik," seringaiannya melebar setelah mengakhiri ucapannya. Setelah itu, Gaara langsung keluar. Meninggalkan Hinata dengan sebuah luka yang ia torehkan di hatinya yang lembut.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Tanks For Reading Minna….

.

-Bird


	2. Chapter 2

**Bad Boys**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bad Boys milik Bird Paradise**

** Pair: **Sabaku Gaara dan Hyuuga Hinata

**Rated T+**

**Genre: **Romence, Drama, Tragedi, Angst, Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning**

AU, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Ide pasaran, More description less dialogue dan warning-warning lainnya.

.

.

.

Seperti pagi biasanya, kedua gadis itu menunggu bus yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke sekolah.

"Kenapa busnya lama sekali Hina-chan," kata Ino setelah melihat jam tangannya.

"M-mungkin sebentar lagi Ino-chan," jawab Hinata dengan suara yang menenangkan.

"Tahu begini tadi aku menyuruh Shika-kun untuk menjemput kita berdua," rutuk Ino yang terlihat gusar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mobil sport hitam berhenti tepat di halte bus itu. Hinata dan Ino tidak mempedulikannya. Karena mereka memang tidak mengenal pemuda yang keluar dari dalamnya.

Melihat seragam yang dikenakan pemuda itu –yang sama dengan mereka- kedua gadis itu menyimpulkan bahwa pemuda itu bersekolah di tempat yang sama.

"B-bukankah itu Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Ino. Kedua mata indahnya melebar. Hinata yang memang tidak mengenal pemuda itu terlihat bingung. Sebelum Hinata sempat melontarkan kalimat penasarannya, pemuda itu sudah tepat berdiri di depan kedua gadis yang berdiri terpaku.

"Sepuluh menit lagi bel berbunyi. Kalian tidak mau terlambat kan?" suara pemuda itu terdengar datar tanpa intonasi.

Hinata terpaku mendengar nada bicaranya yang persis seperti Gaara. Sedangkan Ino berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya.

Ino sudah mendengar dari teman-temannya, bahwa Uchiha yang sekarang berdiri di dipannya ini, juga mempunyai sifat yang tak jauh berbeda dari Gaara.

Ino sempat berpikir untuk menolak ajakan tidak langsung pemuda itu untuk berangkat bersama. Namun, melihat waktu yang sudah hampir limit, akhirnya Ino menggenggam tangan Hinata dan berjalan menuju mobil Sasuke. Ino hanya perlu waspada terhadap pemuda itu.

"Umm, Ino-chan…apa tidak apa-apa? tanya Hinata polos. Sebenarnya Hinata sama sekali tidak mengetahui perangai sebenarnya pemuda yang sudah membuka pintu kemudi mobilnya tersebut.

Hinata berbeda dengannya yang suka mencari dan mendengarkan rumor-rumor yang beredar di sekolah mereka.

Alhasil Hinata tidak tahu bahwa pemuda itu adalah salah satu pemuda yang menjadi incaran hampir separuh populasi siswi Konoha High School.

Tapi seandainya Hinata tahupun tidak ada pengaruh yang berarti bagi gadis itu. Karena dalam hatinya hanya ada Sabaku Gaara.

Sebenarnya mereka berdua ingin duduk di jok belakang. Tetepi demi kesopanan, akhirnya Ino mengalah untuk duduk di samping pemuda itu.

Tidak ada percakan diantara mereka bertiga sampai mobil itu memasuki area parkir di basement lantai satu.

"Terimakasih Uchiha," tutur Ino dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat.

"Tidak masalah, aku senang bisa berangakat dengan gadis semenarik kalian," jawabnya. Tidak lupa ia menampilkan seringaian yang menggoda setiap gadis yang melihatnya –terkecuali kedua gadis itu.

.

.

.

Hinata terus terdiam. Ia berfikir tentang pemuda yang berangkat bersamanya tadi.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu Hina-chan?" tanya Ino yang berdiri di sampingnya. Mereka berdua sedang dalam _lift_ menuju kelas mereka –lantai tiga.

"_Umm_, aku m-merasa…_senpai_ yang tadi menakutkan Ino-chan," ujar Hinata dengan suara lirih.

"Kau benar Hina-chan, makanya jangan pernah mendekatinya. Apalagi tanpa aku mengerti?" kata Ino dengan nada memperingatkan seakan-akan _senpainya_ tadi adalah salah satu manusia yang paling berbahaya. Hanya anggukan yang diperlihatkan Hinata.

.

**Ting!**

.

Suara nyaring yang menandakan telah sampainya mereka di lantai tujuan. Dan betapa terperanjatnya ketika dua gadis cantik ini melihat sosok berambut merah di balik pintu _lift_.

Hinata terdiam. Kakinya tidak mau melangkah seandainya Ino tidak menyeretnya keluar _lift_.

"S-selamat pagi Gaara-kun," ucap Hinata dengan suara lembutnya.

"Hn." Gaara masih terdiam belum melangkahkan kakinya memasuki _lift_ hingga pintu itu kembali menutup.

"Pagi-pagi begini…Apa kau mau membolos?" tanya Ino begitu frontal. Gaara hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan gadis pirang itu yang hampir selalu ketus terhadapnya.

"Aku hanya ingin merilekskan tubuh sejenak di perpustakaan yang sepi," jawab Gaara santai. Selain atap, perpustakaan adalah tempat favorit berikutnya dalam daftar tempat yang nyaman bagi Gaara -terutama disaat jam pelajaran berlangsung.

Ino mulai menarik tangan Hinata untuk cepat-cepat memasuki kelas sebelum bel berbunyi. Mengabaikan Gaara yang tengah menunggu _lift_ yang akan membawanya ke lantai empat.

"Jangan pernah berdekatan dengan Uchiha itu," ucapan Gaara menghentikan langkah kedua gadis cantik itu.

"Aku hanya akan memberi peringatan satu kali pada kalian," imbuh Gaara memunggungi dua gadis yang sekarang terdiam. Berkutat dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Selanjutnya, terdengar bunyi pintu _lift_ yang terbuka. Beberapa murid laki-laki keluar dengan tergesa. Mengabaikan kedua gadis yang belum melangkahkan kembali kakinya.

Sedangkan Gaara sudah lenyap bersama kotak baja yang membawanya ke lantai empat. Kedua benak gadis itu mempunyai pemikiran yang sama –darimana Gaara bisa tahu bahwa beberapa menit yang lalu mereka berangkat bersama Uchiha Sasuke?

"Ummm… Ino-chan? B-bagaimana Gaara-kun bisa tahu kalau tadi kita…"

"Entahlah… Gaara hebat, tidak sulit baginya mendapatkan informasi di lubang semut sekalipun," ucap Ino sambil melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya lebar-lebar. Hinata terdiam hanya mengikuti langkah Ino yang bagai di kejar banteng spanyol.

.

.

.

"Ino-chan, aku akan ke atap sebentar," ucapan Hinata mengalihkan tatapan gadis berpupil samudera itu dari buku yang sedang ia tulis. Ino mengernyit, ia bisa melihat kotak bento berwarna ungu lembut bertengger di salah satu tangan mungil sahabatnya.

"Lagi?" tanya Ino sambil meletakkan alat tulisnya. Pipi Hinata merona, kedua tangannya mendekap kotak bentonya.

"A-aku…umm… s-siapa tahu Gaara-kun sedang berada di atap untuk beristirahat Ino-chan," balas Hinata sambil menunduk. Sudah beberapa kali Hinata selalu pergi ke atap hanya untuk menemui Gaara dan memberikan bekal makan siang padanya.

Tapi beberapa kali itu pula Hinata gagal bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya. Selama dua minggu bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan pemuda bermanik _jade_ itu, Hinata hanya tahu atap sebagai salah satu tempat favorit Gaara –sebelum bertemu Gaara tadi pagi yang akan pergi ke perpustakaan, tempat favoritnya yang lain.

Ia belum tahu tempat yang lainnya, tepatnya belum mengetahui seluk beluk sekolahnya yang terlalu luas ini. Tapi Hinata terus berusaha. Ia belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda menyerah untuk memberikan bekal makan siang yang sudah dibuatnya khusus untuk Gaara.

"Aku pergi dulu Ino-chan, bekal untuk kita berdua ada di kotak bento di laci mejaku. Kalau kau sudah lapar, makan saja duluan tidak perlu menungguku," ucap Hinata dengan menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya, sebelum berlari kecil menuju pintu kelas.

Ino hanya menghela nafas. Selama ini, Hinata lah yang selalu membawa bekal untuk mereka berdua. Karena Ino yang tidak bisa memasak. Pandangan matanya nanar melihat siluet Hinata yang sudah menghilang.

Betapa gigihnya gadis Indigo itu untuk mendapatkan –hanya sekedar perhatian kecil dari putra bungsu Sabaku itu.

Sebenarnya gadis berpupil _aquamarine_ itu tidak ingin sahabatnya terus berusaha menggapai pamuda berambut merah itu.

Menurutnya, Gaara semakin jauh untuk di jangkau. Dua bulan bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan bungsu Sabaku itu, membuatnya mengetahui –seperti apa Sabaku Gaara sekarang. Gaara begitu popular. Tidak susah mencari informasi tentang pemuda itu.

Begitu jauh dengan Gaara empat tahun yang lalu. Beberapa kali ia memergoki pemuda itu berciuman dan menggerayangi tubuh seorang gadis di tempat yang berbeda.

Perpustakaan, lorong toilet wanita, bahkan di koridor sekolah –tentunya dengan gadis yang berbeda.

Selanjutnya ia tidak tahu apa yang di lakukannya, mungkin lebih dari sekedar itu. Dan dari kabar yang beredar, Gaara sering tertangkap basah membawa obat-obatan terlarang ke sekolah, membuat keributan, dan semua hal yang buruk.

Dan satu lagi yang paling menarik menurutnya -perseteruannya dengan pemuda bermarga Uchiha. Ino memang belum mengatakan apapun pada Hinata mengenai perangai buruk Sabaku bungsu itu.

Ia tidak tega melihat sahabatnya itu bersedih. Namun ia semakin tidak tega melihat Hinata terus mengejar Gaara. Itulah sebabnya ia selalu berbicara ketus pada Sabaku muda itu dan semakin membencinya.

.

.

.

Hinata membuka perlahan pintu atap itu. Kepala bersurai _indigonya_ sedikit melongok kedalam. Guna memastikan bahwa orang yang ia cari ada atau tidak.

Hinata memang sudah memutuskan, seandainya ia tidak menemukan pemuda itu, ia akan mencarinya di tempat lain -perpustakaan. Bibir mungilnya menyunggingkan senyuman manis kala _pearl_ indahnya menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

Hinata sangat bersyukur kali ini usahanya membuahkan hasil. Seperti yang ia lihat dulu, pemuda itu sedang menyesap batang rokok yang bertengger di bibirnya yang indah.

Rambut merahnya bergoyang sesuai dengan arah angin. _Jadenya_ tertutup kelopaknya yang sedikit menghitam. Hinata tak henti-hentinya mengagumi sosok sempurna di hadapannya. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menghampiri sosok sang terkasih.

"Gaara-kun…. Apakah kau sudah makan siang?" ucap Hinata tanpa basa-basi dengan suara lembutnya. Perlahan, _jade_ indah itu terlihat. Memberikan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Gaara sudah tahu siapa yang berani mengganggu waktu tenangnya.

Seandainya bukan gadis bersurai _indigo_ ini yang berani menganggunya, sudah pasti Gaara akan langsung mengusirnya.

"Hn." Hanya gumaman tak jelas yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"I-ini… aku membawakan makan siang untukmu," ujar Hinata sambil mengangsurkan kotak _bentounya_.

Hinata harap-harap cemas menanti respon pemuda tampan di hadapannya. Tapi gadis itu sudah menyiapkan mental seandainya Gaara menolak pemberiannya.

Setelah menginjak puntung rokoknya, tanpa diduga Gaara mengambil kotak _bentou_ dari tangan Hinata. Seketika gadis penyuka _lavender_ ini tersenyum bahagia.

Gaara langsung duduk di sebuah kursi dan membuka kotak _bentou_ itu tanpa sepatah katapun. Berbagai hidangan lezat tampak di indera penglihatannya.

Dan tanpa berbicara pula, Gaara langsung menyumpitkan sebuah udang goreng tepung ke dalam mulutnya. Dan Hinata tetap berdiri menanti komentar Gaara atas masakannya.

"A-apakah Gaara-kun suka?" tanya Hinata hati-hati.

"Hn," respon Gaara singkat. Tapi bagi Hinata itu adalah respon yang sangat membahagiakan baginya. Gaara mau memakan masakannya.

"Kalau Gaara-kun s-suka, besok aku akan membuatkannya lagi," ucap Hinata dengan pipi yang sudah bersemu merah. Gaara menghentikan makannya sejenak. Menatap gadis manis yang menunduk di hadapannya.

"Tidak perlu," komentar Gaara singkat.

"Eh?" reflek Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya. Kedua mata berbeda warna itu saling bertatapan.

"Sudah ku katakan, jangan terlalu dekat denganku. Aku bukan lagi orang yang kau kenal dulu. Dunia kita sudah berbeda. Dan satu lagi…" Gaara memberi jeda sejenak. "berhentilah mengejarku, kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun selain penderitaan." Tatapan mata datar yang sulit diartikan tetap menatap Hinata begitu intens.

Hinata tidak tahu, kenapa sejak kedatangannya ke Konoha, Gaara terus-terusan menghindarinya. Bahkan menjadi sosok yang seakan tidak mengenalnya.

Tidak tahukah dia bahwa gadis yang mulai meneteskan air mata ini sangat mencintainya? Tidak tahukah dia bahwa Hinata rela menyeberangi lautan terluas sekalipun demi untuk selalu bersamanya, memandang _jade_ indahnya?

Rela melakukan apapun demi satu dunia dengan pemuda dingin itu.

Tidak.

Gaara sangat tahu hal itu. Gaara tahu bahwa gadis mungil itu mencintainya. Tapi satu hal yang tidak ingin Gaara katakan –alasan ia menginginkan gadis itu menjauhinya.

"K-kenapa… Gaara-kun terus-terusan menyeruhku menjauhimu?" tanya Hinata dengan suara bergetar. Ia tidak bisa menjadi gadis tegar lagi kalau sudah menyangkut dengan pemuda kelam itu.

Gaara terdiam, ia mulai berdiri mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Hinata yang terlihat begitu kecil di hadapannya.

"Gaara-kun t-tidak adil… bahkan k-kau sama s-sekali tidak memberiku kesempatan. Aku akan melakukan apapun supaya Gaara-kun mengizinkanku selalu d-dekat denganmu. Biarkan aku masuk ke dalam duniamu," susah payah Hinata menyelesaikan kalimat yang lumayan panjang itu.

Perlahan tangan kekar itu mulai membelai rambut panjang Hinata yang menjuntai ke depan. Membelai pipi Hinata yang basah, dan akhirnya merambat ketengkuk Hinata yang putih.

Hinata masih terdiam membiarkan tangan dingin itu tetap bertengger di tengkuknya. Perlahan, Gaara mulai mendekatkan wajah rupawannya.

Mengangkat wajah cantik Hinata yang sudah basah. Hinata dapat melihat tatapan _jade_ itu tanpa emosi. Entah apa yang tersembunyi di dalam mata indah itu.

Tanpa peringatan apapun, Gaara langsung melumat bibir merah alami Hinata.

Memagutnya dengan tidak sabaran. Hinata hanya bisa membelalakan matanya menyaksikan kejadian yang sama sekali tidak ia duga.

Gaara mulai menuntut lebih dalam ciuman panas itu. Menjilati bibir Hinata dan juga tangan kirinya mulai menyusup di balik seragam Hinata.

Kali ini Hinata mulai ketakutan. Ia benar-benar takut. Nafasnya mulai memburu. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Hinata mendorong dekapan Gaara.

Setelah berhasil melepaskan diri, Hinata mengatur nafasnya agar kembali normal. Sedangkan Gaara terlihat begitu tenang. Entah apa yang ada di benaknya saat ini. Seringaian terukir di bibirnya yang seksi.

"Kau tidak bisa," kalimat datar tanpa intonasi. Hinata masih terdiam, berusaha mencerna kalimat itu.

"Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan," imbuhnya.

"A-apa m-maksudmu?" tanya Hinata dengan suara lemah.

"Bukankah kau tadi bilang ingin masuk ke dalam duniaku?" Pertanyaan dengan nada yang begitu meremehkan.

Gaara mulai berjalan mendekati Hinata dan Hinata terus berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak besi pembatas.

"Yang tadi itu adalah sebagaian kecil duniaku," bisiknya tepat di telinga Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam kaku dengan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam erat besi pembatas. Sejak kejadian tadi, jantungnya terus berdetak liar hingga terasa menyakitkan.

"Dan kau…. Sama sekali tidak memenuhi syarat. Kau bergetar ketakutan hanya karena aku sedikit menyentuhmu," kali ini seringaian seksi tersaji di depan mata Hinata yang membuat jantungnya berkali lipat berdetak keras.

Oh, seandainya setelah kejadian tadi Hinata bisa membenci Gaara, tentunya gadis itu akan sangat bersyukur.

Tapi yang ia dapati adalah sebuah kenyataan bahwa ia sama sekali tak mampu berpaling dari pemuda yang berjarak beberapa senti di hadapannya itu.

Apakah menurut Gaara syarat untuk masuk ke dunianya adalah ia harus menjadi gadis yang berani dalam hal….?

Oh Hinata benar-benar tak sanggup melanjutkan pemikirannya itu. Ini memang bukan ciuman pertamanya. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu Gaara pernah menciumnya -tentunya karena tidak disengaja.

Dan setelah kejadian itu, Hinata tidak pernah berciuman dengan pria manapun. Dan kali ini ia baru saja mengulang adegan yang sama dengan versi berbeda.

Berciuman seperti tadi saja sudah membuatnya hampir mati lemas apalagi lebih dari itu. Hinata sontak menggigil membayangkan beradegan lebih dari itu.

Gaara menyeringai semakin lebar kala melihat reaksi gadis di hadapannya. Apakah ia harus benar-benar menyerah?

Setelah mengetahui 'dunia' Gaara yang sekarang memang sama sekali tidak cocok untuk ia pijak. Tanpa Hinata sadari, pemuda itu sudah meninggalkannya sendiri di atap yang begitu sepi. Lamunannya dikagetkan dengan bunyi bel pertanda kelas akan segera di mulai. Hinata buru-buru berlari –walaupun kakinya masih terasa lemas- meninggalkan kotak _bentou_ yang tersisa sedikit.

.

.

.

"Apakah kau sudah mulai mendapatkan respon baik dari kedua gadis itu?" tanya pemuda bergigi runcing yang sedang menuang _vodka_ dalam gelas kecilnya.

"Hn, aku belum tahu," ujar pemuda bersurai raven yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sasuke terlihat begitu tenang.

_Onyxnya_ mengamati es batu yang berada dalam gelasnya. Suigetsu terkekeh menanggapi ucapan temannya barusan.

"Sabaku itu selalu terlihat menghindari dua gadis cantik itu," ujar Suigetsu.

"Menurutku gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu lebih terlihat angkuh dan tidak bersahabat bila berhadapan denganmua Sasuke?" imbuhnya.

Sasuke masih terdiam tidak menanggapi perkataan Suigetsu.

"Dan gadis Hyuuga itu… ugh… aku benar-benar ingin menjadikannya salah satu koleksiku," Suigetsu kembali terkekeh.

Sasuke menatap tajam pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya. Merasa risi dengan tatapan yang diberikan teman sekaligus bosnya, Suigetsu memutuskan untuk kembali berbicara dengan lebih serius.

"Dari informasi yang ku dapatkan, gadis Hyuuga itu tergila-gila pada Sabaku," Suigetsu menyesap minumannya sedikit sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya kembali.

" Dia sampai rela mengejarnya sejauh ini. Bersekolah di tempat yang begitu jauh dari tempat tinggalnya demi si brengsek itu. Cih… aku tidak menyangka, lagi-lagi pesona Sabaku itu bisa menarik sebuah permata indah. Dan pastinya…. Dia akan menenggelamkannya pada lumpur hitam miliknya seperti dulu." Suigetsu mengakhiri ucapannya tanpa tahu ekspresi pemuda _raven_ yang tampak mengeras.

Tangannya menggenggam erat gelas kaca itu. Suigetsu melirik teman minumnya kali ini yang terdiam dan sama sekali tidak merespon ucapannya.

Dan betapa kagetnya ketika ia melihat Sasuke dengan ekspresi menakutkan siap menghancurkan apapun. Akhirnya Suigetsu sadar bahwa ucapannya barusan sedikit menyinggung sebuah masa lalu yang membuat permusuhan hebat antara Uchiha dan Sabaku.

"Kali ini tidak akan ku biarkan… Sabaku itu menang dariku," geraman bagai Singa terlontar dari bibir Uchiha bungsu itu.

Suigetsu saja yang terbiasa melihat berbagai ekspresi dari Sasuke sedikit bergidik ngeri menyaksikan ekspesi menakutkan Sasuke kali ini.

Sebuah rencana telah terukir dalam otak Uchiha yang terkenal jenius itu. Rencana yang ia pastikan dapat membuat putra bungsu itu merasakan sakit yang pernah ia rasakan.

.

.

.

Hinata memang sengaja tidak mengatakan apapun tentang kejadian saat istirahat pada Ino. Ia takut, Ino akan kembali menyuruhnya melupakan Gaara dan mengancamnya akan membeberkan rahasianya pada Neji.

Kalau itu sampai terjadi, sudah di pastikan Hinata akan diseret paksa kembali ke Suna. Uh, ia benar-benar tidak mau jauh dari Gaara.

Ia tak peduli walaupun Gaara berulang kali menyakitinya dengan memperlihatkan kemesraannya dengan berbagai macam gadis cantik.

Ia tidak akan menyerah sampai tidak ada daya lagi untuk mencintai pemuda itu. Walaupun saat ini yang bisa ia lakukan hanya melihat Gaara dari kejauhan, baginya itu sudah cukup.

Hinata sadar, gadis sepertinya bukanlah tipe Gaara yang populer. Ia tidak cantik, tidak seksi –menurutnya- dan tidak bisa bertingkah manja di depan pemuda itu.

Ia hanya gadis pemalu yang hanya bisa merona merah setiap kali berhadapan dengan tambatan hatinya. Dan yang terpenting adalah, ia belum bisa menjadi gadis seperti keinginan Gaara –dapat melakukan apapun yang Gaara mau.

Hinata memang sangat mencintainya, tapi bukan berarti ia rela bersikap seperti pelacur demi mendapatkan hatinya. Hinata ingin membuktikan cintanya dengan cara yang benar. Cara yang tulus dan murni dari dasar hatinya bukan tubuhnya.

Gadis bersurai sepinggang itu kembali mendesah mengingat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan pemuda itu yang sama sekali belum ada kemajuan baik malah semakin memburuk saja.

Jam wekernya sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Dan Hinata sama sekali belum bisa memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa hari tidak melihat wajah Gaara benar-benar membuatnya linglung. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia seperti tak bisa hidup normal tanpa pemuda itu.

Oh _Kami-sama_… seandainya Hinata bisa memilih, ia tidak mau terus-menerus mencintai pemuda yang jelas-jelas menolaknya berkali-kali.

Dengan keberanian yang entah ia dapat dari mana, Hinata memutuskan untuk menghubungi pemuda itu. Ia tahu, ini sudah malam dan dipastikan kelakuannya ini dapat mengganggu privasi orang lain.

Tapi kali ini ia mengabaikan semua itu. Hinata hanya ingin mendengar suara Gaara. Itu saja dan baginya sudah cukup.

Perlahan, jari lentiknya menekan tombol ponsel pintarnya guna mencari sebuah nama yang tersimpan dalam kontak.

Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, Hinata langsung menekan tombol _dial_. Menunggu beberapa saat sampai terdengar sebuah suara dari seberang.

Hinata membeku. Bukan suara _maskulin_ yang ia harapkan akan menyapa gendang telinganya, melainkan sebuah suara _feminim_ yang sukses mencubit hatinya tanpa ampun.

Dengan nafas terengah, Hinata langsung memutuskan panggilannya. Perlahan cairan bening itu kembali menuruni pipinya yang putih.

Sudah di pastikan di seberang sana Gaara tertidur hangat dalam pelukkan seorang wanita yang entah siapa Hinata tidak tahu. Sedangkan dirinya menggigil menahan sakit hati.

"G-gaara-kun….bunuh aku saja…" bisiknya sebelum terlelap akibat kelelahan menangis.

.

.

.

"Benarkah kau baik-baik saja Hinata?" tanya ino berkali-kali semenjak mereka bertemu di koridor apartemen.

Seperti biasanya, kedua gadis cantik ini menunggu bus di halte depan apartemen mereka. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda. Hinata tampak kacau, matanya berkantung menandakan ia kurang tidur semalaman.

Pandangan matanya terlihat kosong dan wajahnya tampak pucat. Hinata benar-benar seperti kehilangan jiwanya.

"S-sudah ku kataka Ino-chan…aku baik-baik saja," jawab Hinata dengan sebuah senyuman manis –pura-pura- yang nampak di bibirnya.

"Tidak! Kau bohong padaku. Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu ke sekolah pagi ini. Ayo kita kembali ke dalam," seret Ino memaksa Hinata kembali ke apartemennya.

"T-tidak Ino-chan…aku t-tidak apa-apa," Hinata berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Ino pada tangannya.

Gadis pirang itu hanya menghela nafas menyaksikan kekeras kepalaan sahabatnya. Beberapa hari ini Hinata memang tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Namun Ino memang sengaja tidak bertanya apapun padanya. Ino hanya ingin Hinata menyerah dengan sendirinya. Dan ia berharap, kekacauan yang nampak dari wajah gadis manis itu di sebabkan oleh si rambut merah itu.

Mungkin terdengar kejam, tapi kalau Hinata tidak mengalami rasa sakit dari pemuda pujaanya, Hinata tidak akan menyerah.

Lagi-lagi sebuah mobil _sport_ hitam berhenti di depan mereka. Ino hanya menghela nafas gusar, sedangkan Hinata nampak tak peduli. Pikirannya masih terpaku pada kejadian malam tadi.

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti mengganggu dunia kami yang damai Uchiha?" ujar Ino ketus ketika melihat pemuda raven itu keluar dari mobil mewahnya. Sasuke terlihat tidak menanggapi kesadisan ucapan gadis pirang itu.

"Aku tidak melihat ada kedamaian di wajah temanmu," balasnya santai sambil menatap tajam Hinata yang terlihat pucat.

Seketika Hinata kembali ke dunia nyata. Pipinya tampak merona melihat seseorang telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kurasa kalian tidak punya pilihan lain… atau kau ingin temanmu pingsan dalam bus yang penuh?" imbuhnya dengan nada datar.

Ino melirik Hinata sejenak. Ia tidak tega melihat Hinata yang bagai boneka pajangan. Perlahan, Ino menarik tangan Hinata menuju mobil pemuda _raven_ itu.

Dalam hatinya, Ino berjanji bahwa ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia menumpang mobil pemuda yang sama menyebalkannya dengan Sabaku.

.

.

.

Di jam istirahat, Ino pergi menemui kekasih barunya yang merupakan _senpainya_. Nara Shikamaru. Seorang pemuda jenius yang menjadi ketua OSIS di sekolah mereka.

Gadis pirang cantik yang terkenal supel dan ramah, membuatnya sanggup melelehkan hati sang ketua yang selama ini terkenal anti perempuan.

Pertemuan singkat yang terjadi di ruang OSIS. Ino yang menjadi salah satu anggota OSIS dari kalangan murid baru, langsung menyita perhatian sang ketua karena sikapnya yang tegas dan berani.

Alhasil, dalam waktu singkat, mereka telah mengukuhkan hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Nara Shikamaru yang merupakan salah satu teman Sabaku Gaara, tidak membuat gadis Yamanaka itu juga membencinya.

Menurutnya, kepribadian Shikamaru yang tenang dan terkesan dewasa, jauh dari sifat Gaara yang angkuh dan arogan. Dan yang terpenting Shikamaru tidak mempunyi salah satu sifat yang sama seperti Gaara –suka mempermainkan wanita.

Hinata merasa sangat kesepian semenjak sahabat baiknya keluar kelas. Sebenarnya Ino tadi mengajaknya, tetapi karena alasan mengganggu _privasi_ orang lain, Hinata menolak ajakan baik Ino.

Ponsel pintarnya yang ia _silent_, bergetar di saku blazernya. Perlahan gadis manis itu melihat layar ponselnya. Ia tertegun sejenak kala melihat nama seseorang yang mengiriminya pesan.

.

**From: Gaara-kun**

**Ke atap sekarang.**

Hinata hanya menghela nafas pasrah kala melihat beberapa kalimat yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Gaara memang tidak pernah bersikap manis padanya.

Kali ini Gaara duduk di kursi tanpa terselip rokok di bibir tipisnya. Ia hanya membawa sekaleng _cola_ yang nampaknya telah habis.

Perlahan, Hinata memberanikan diri duduk di samping pemuda itu. Gaara masih terdiam, belum memulai pembicaraan. Setelah menginjak kaleng _colanya_ yang telah kosong, barulah Gaara membuka suaranya.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya sekali," ada jeda sejenak. Gaara menatap tajam gadis yang mulai menunduk di sampingnya, "jangan pernah berdekatan dengan Uchiha itu… apa kau tuli hn…" suara rendah dan kata-katanya yang kasar, membuat Hinata sedikit bergidik ngeri.

Perubahan sikap Gaara yang begitu drastis, membuat Hinata semakin merasa sakit. Membuatnya semakin bingung dengan dirinya sendiri –kenapa ia tak bisa membenci Gaara yang seperti itu.

"K-kenapa kau peduli? B-bukankah kau senang…kalau aku tidak mengganggumu lagi?" entah darimana Hinata mendapatkan keberanian mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu.

Padahal, Hinata belum pernah sekalipun berbicara dengan pemuda Uchiha itu. Bagaimana mungkin ada kedekatan khusus diantara mereka?

Gaara terlihat tetap tenang. Ia menyenderkan kepala merahnya dengan _jade_ indah yang di sembunyikan.

"Kau boleh dengan pria manapun tetapi jangan dia." _Jade_ indah yang tadi bersembunyi, kini memandangnya tajam.

Oh, Hinata sungguh membenci tatapan itu. Tatapan yang membuat jantungnya berdetak liar dan pipinya terasa terbakar.

"Kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku…s-seperti aku yang t-tidak pernah mencampuri urusanmu." Hinata bangkit, tetapi tangan kanannya langsung di tahan oleh Gaara dan kembali mendudukannya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Kau tidak sopan, aku belum selesai bicara Hinata," bisik Gaara tepat di telinganya.

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Hinata. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan airmata yang setengah mati ia tahan.

"K-Kau yang tidak sopan! Membiarkan seorang wanita mengangkat panggilan dalam ponselmu," jawab Hinata dengan terisak.

Dadanya sakit. Ia cemburu, mengetahui ada seorang wanita yang menemani tidur pemuda yang sangat ia cintai.

Kali ini Gaara terdiam, membiarkan Hinata selesai mengeluarkan emosinya.

"S-sekarang dengan seenaknya kau menyuruhku untuk menjauhi pemuda yang bahkan sering mengantar kami ke sekolah…" Hinata memberanikan diri memandang _jade_ yang lagi-lagi begitu misterius.

"Dia tidak pernah jahat padaku ataupun Ino-chan… dia tidak sepertimu." Kali ini tangisan Hinata makin memilukkan. Ia hanya ingin mengeluarkan semua rasa sakit yang selama ini di pendamnya.

"Kau bahkan terus mengabaikanku….kalau kau m-memang t-tidak bisa mencintaiku… s-setidaknya bersikaplah seperti dulu," imbuh Hinata.

"Mulai sekarang jangan mencintaiku lagi dan jangan pernah berharap aku akan menjadi seperti dulu." Jawaban Gaara yang begitu datar dan tanpa emosi, membuat tangisan Hinata semakin pilu.

"Aku sangat membencimu… aku sangat membencimu, sampai rasanya ingin mati." Setelah itu, Hinata berlari meninggalkan Gaara dengan perasaan bersalah yang menggelayutinya.

Ia sudah sangat keterlaluan menyakiti gadis sebaik Hinata. Ingin rasanya ia mendekap gadis yang terisak karena ulahnya dan beribu kali mengucapkan kata maaf.

Tapi itu tidak bisa. Tidak ada jalan lain untuk melindungi gadis itu selain membuatnya membenci dirinya dan akhirnya menjauhinya.

Mungkin ini berhasil, tapi masalah baru akan segera muncul. Ia harus mencari cara untuk menghentikan Uchiha itu. Ia tidak ingin Hinata semakin terluka karena kesalahan yang tidak ia ketahui.

.

.

.

Hinata memutuskan untuk beristirahat di ruang kesehatan setelah manangis, ia tidak mungkin kambali ke kalas dalam keadaan yang begitu menyedihkan.

Ia pura-pura tertidur ketika Ino memasuki ruangan itu.

"Hinata, aku ada rapat OSIS. Kalau kau sudah merasa baikan, kau pulang saja duluan. Aku akan menyuruh Kiba mengantarmu," ucap Ino di balik punggung Hinata.

"T-tidak perlu Ino-chan… aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku sudah baikkan," jawabnya dengan suara lemah. Ino memang tidak tahu kejadian di atap tadi. Yang ia ketahui Hinata benar-benar sakit.

"Ok, baiklah kalau itu maumu… hati-hati di jalan nanti, aku pergi dulu Hina-chan_… Jaa nee_," ucap Ino sebelum keluar ruangan.

Setelah Hinata merasa seluruh koridor telah sepi, ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia berjalan perlahan. Mata indahnya terlihat sembab dan hidung mancungnya memerah. Ia malu kalau harus pulang bersama siswa lainnya dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini.

Hinata berdiri mematung di depan gerbang. Tidak tahu harus melangkahkan kakinya kemana. Lamunannya buyar ketika lagi-lagi ponselnya bergetar. Layar ponselnya menunjukkan nomor tak di kenal. Dengan ragu, Hinata mengangkat panggilan itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_…" sapanya lirih.

"Hn, menyeberanglah aku akan mengantarmu pulang." suara rendah seperti milik Gaara. Tapi Hinata tidak mengenal nomornya.

Dan sebelum gadis itu menanyakan namanya, sambungan segera terputus. _Amethystnya_ mengarah ke seberang jalan.

Dapat ia lihat mobil _sport_ yang sama seperti tadi pagi. Sudah di pastikan bahwa yang menghubunginya barusan adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Hinata sedikit ragu apabila mengingat pesan Ino tempo hari. Tapi saat ucapan Gaara kembali terngiang di kepalanya, Hinata berusaha menepis tuduhan yang di lontarkan pada pemuda bermanik kelam itu.

Mungkin Uchiha itu memang tidak baik –seperti yang Ino dan Gaara katakan- tapi selama pemuda itu tidak menunjukkan perilaku yang tidak ia sukai di depannya, Hinata akan tetap bersikap baik pada pemuda itu.

Hinata memang polos. Pikirannya tidak pernah di domonasi hal-hal yang _negative_. Mungkin kebaikkan hatinya ini kelak dapat di manfaatkan oleh orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab.  
.

.

.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke ketika mereka sedang melaju di jalanan yang lumayan padat.

"_Umm…_ a-aku tidak lapar Uchiha-san," jawab Hinata dengan suara lembutnya.

"Bisakah mulai sekarang kau tidak memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku?" ujar Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"A-aku tidak terbiasa memanggil nama kecil seseorang yang belum terlalu akrab," jawab Hinata. Kedua tangan putihnya meremas ujung roknya.

"Mulai sekarang biasakanlah," Sasuke menatap gadis yang tertunduk di sampingnya. "aku akan menjadi salah satu orang yang akrab dalam hidupmu." Hinata menoleh.

Menatap _onyx_ yang menatapnya begitu intens. Ia tak menyangka akan ada kata-kata seperti itu yang keluar dari dari bibir seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku akan membuatmu perlahan-lahan melupakan Gaara dan berpaling padaku," imbuhnya yang sontak membuat _amethyst_ Hinata membulat. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Hinata benar-benar tak percaya.

Pipinya telah memerah dan telapak tangannya berkeringat. Dan darimana Uchiha bungsu itu tahu tentang perasaannya pada Sabaku Gaara? Hinata tidak pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun selain Ino dan tentunya Gaara.

"Kau tidak perlu heran darimana aku bisa tahu Hinata…. Asal kau tahu, aku lebih hebat dari laki-laki yang kau puja itu. Jadi …tidak susah bagimu untuk berpaling darinya." Perkataan pemuda itu sukses membungkam Hinata.

Apakah dimatanya Hinata mencintai Gaara karena kehebatannya? Dan akan mudah berpaling pada pria lain kalau pria itu lebih hebat dari Gaara?

Kenapa pemuda yang duduk disampingnya ini begitu dangkal pemikirannya? Menganggapnya sama seperti gadis-gadis yang selalu mengejar pria hebat dan populer.

Hinata berusaha menengankan hatinya yang gusar.

"Kau salah…" Hinata menghembuskan nafas sejenak. " aku mencintai Gaara bukan karena dia hebat dan populer. Aku bisa saja membencinya dengan sikapnya yang sekarang. Tapi tidak bisa… seperti apapun Gaara dulu dan sekarang, perasaanku tidak berubah." Dengan lancar dan tenang, Hinata membeberkan perasaannya pada Gaara dengan pemuda yang jelas-jelas merupakan musuh pemuda yang ia cintai.

Tanpa Hinata ketahui, pegangan Sasuke mengerat pada kemudi mobil. Dengan topeng ketenangan yang luar biasa Saseke kembali membuka suaranya.

"Kalau begitu… aku yang akan membuatmu berpaling dari Gaara dengan caraku sendiri," seringaian seksi tersungging dari bibir pemuda _raven_ itu. Hinata hanya terdiam.

Walaupun tidak yakin, namun dalam hatinya ia berharap pemuda itu mampu mengubah jalan hidupnya yang selama ini selalu terpusat pada Sabaku bungsu itu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Alurnya sengaja aku bikin cepet, cz author berencana hanya membuat beberapa chapter untuk fic ini. Tanks for reading Minna….


End file.
